RaphXMona
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: Worst title ever! XD But, it tells the truth. Like Raphael and Mona Lisa together? You've come to the right place! Will take place in the 2012 verse, unless I say otherwise.
1. In a box

**Hi! I am working on the first chapter of that "Nameless" story, but I'm trying to figure out how it is going to end. Then, I'll be ready to put it up here!**

**This is just a taste of the entire story is going to be like. Each chapter or more will be arranged like an episode. Of course, it's my canon, so it's going to introduce some new characters. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't own the turtles, they belong to Peter Laird. (curse you Peter!)**

* * *

Out of all the people he could have been stuck in a box with... Why did it have to be her? He'd rather be stuck with Mikey. She was just so _unbearable. _

The first thing Mona did was put an invisible line between them, which he was not allowed to cross. Never mind the fact that took most of room in the godforsaken box, he had to cuddle in rather uncomfortable position. She was such a spoiled little rich girl, and probably was too. The only reason why he was even listening to her was simply because she could punch as hard as he can.

Now he was watching the mutant lizard struggle to reach an air vent on the ceiling. She had great agility, and was a rather high jumper, but no matter how high she jumped, her fingers didn't even graze the vent.

"Do you need help?" Raphael asked.

"For the last time no, I don't need your help!" Mona replied, right before she turned around and went back to the edge of the box.

Stubborn. When they got out of here, he needed to add stubborn to the list of things he didn't like about her.

Mona raced toward the vent for the 100th time. When she got close, she leaped into the air, and locked her fingers on the metal grates. She suspended about 10 feet into the air, the only thing keeping her up so high being the air vent she was fixated on.

"Huh, funny, I thought for the vent would break the minute you succeeded."

Mona glared at the mutant turtle. "Ha, ha. Very funny coming from someone as fat as you."

"I'm not fat, I'm buff."

"Whatever." She inspected the screws holding the grate in place. She smiled when she saw that one on the screws were so loose, she could easily remove it. She sacrificed one of her hands to reach for the rusty screw. After a few twists, the screw became undone and she was jolted down to six feet.

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Oh shut up! I removed a screw you idiot!" Mona threw at him, which he caught with ease.

"Can I cross the line now?" He asked in a tone that was meant to mock her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever dumbbell."

Raph ignored her comment. "How the shell am I supposed to get up?"

Mona pulled herself up and was relieved to see the tunnel lead to the right instead of going up. She pushed herself in and answered the reptile's question, "I'll help you up." She extended her out as far as she allowed it to. "You _can _jump high, right?"

"I'm a ninja, of course I can." He backed up this statement by getting up, running to Mona's hand and jumping rather high, grabbing her hand the first time. Mona pulled him up, grunting.

When he made it up, Mona couldn't help but comment. "Geez, sure you're not fat? You're really heavy, thought my arms were going to fall off." She rubbed her shoulders.

Raphael glared. "I'm. Not. Fat."

Mona turned away. "Whatever Meathead," She whispered. She pointed straight ahead. "I suggest that we head this way and keep on going, who knows, we may find our weapons." She started crawling her way deeper into the tunnel. She looked back. "Are you coming?"

Raphael shrugged and began crawling toward her. "Lead the way."

Mona nodded and once again started crawling, now with Raph following.

"By the way, if you touch my tail, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"I won't!"

"And don't you dare stare at my butt!"

"Why would I?"

Raph could not wait for this mission to be over. After that, he would never have to speak to her again. Sure he would have to look at her, due to their living arrangement, but they didn't have to talk, didn't they?

That was Raph last thought before he was suddenly plummeted down into a big room. Before any of them couldn't even react, guns were pressed to their heads.

They had been caught.

* * *

**The Mona Lisa in my story is much different from the actual Mona. Simply because 1987 Raphael and the current Raph acts very differently from each other.**

**My Mona absolutely loves messing with Raph, and usually helps Mikey pull pranks on him. When they first met, they didn't like each other at all. But as time goes by, they get closer and closer. Around the time this oneshot takes place, the two both have minor crushes on each other.**

**I figured this way would be better, so their relationship could grow instead of happening in two hours like on the show.**

**Plus, it's funny to see Raph worked up just because some girl called him butt-ugly. XD**

**Review!**


	2. I don't like you

**Okay, this will be a bunch of RaphXMona oneshots. Thank you ****_YAY Productions_**** for reviewing!**

**Don't own anything. 'Cept the story, but I don't own the characters. ;-; Well I do own a TMNT poster, but that doesn't count, does it? No? I thought so.**

* * *

Raph didn't like her.

They say he does, but in reality, do they really know what he's thinking?

No.

Which is why, whenever his brothers tease him about it, he always says no.

No, no, no.

How on earth could he like a woman that does nothing but insults him all day? How could he like a woman who points a gun at his head, threatening to shoot? How could he like a woman who loves to humiliate him in front of his entire family, as well as a couple friends?

How?

The answer was simple, he couldn't. So he didn't.

"Do you like her?" Everyone would ask.

"Raphie's got a girlfriend!" His brothers would taunt.

It annoyed him so. In fact, he had even yelled a couple times, but it only added fuel to the fire.

But recently, Mona hadn't been herself. No comments, no nothing. She wouldn't even look at him in the eye. Heck, he was starting to miss the old "butt-ugly" comments.

It was odd, to say the least.

But he had noticed something else she had been doing. She had been... sneaking out at night. Late in the night, when no one was up. How did he know this? Due to a prank gone horribly wrong, his room was under renovation. With the only available room being the living room, he had set up a hammock, which was actually rather comfortable. It wasn't his fault she was so loud. Every night, she would sneak out, and every night, he would silently watch. He didn't know why he did this, maybe he was curious, maybe he was suspicious, but something didn't feel right, the way she was so secretive. Something told him he had to get to the bottom of... whatever was going on.

He may not liked her, but she _was _his friend. So the next night, he followed her.

He found her on a rooftop. Raphael didn't understand why she was sitting so close to the edge, then, he saw them. A young couple, kissing.

Wow. He never thought Mona was such a fool for love. Then again, he didn't know before her mutation.

"So this is what you do every night," He said, breaking the silence.

She whipped her head around, shocked. She had truly thought she was alone. "What are you doing here!?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Came out for some fresh air," He replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you."

"Didn't know you were such a sucker for love."

"You know nothing about me."

He shrugged again. "I know you're twisted."

"Thanks! So are you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

The two sat in awkward silence, the only sounds being the cars driving by. As well as that stupid couple making out _way _too loud.

"I don't like you."

Raphael turned to stare at the lizard. "Gee thanks."

"But I don't hate you either. To be honest, I don't know how I feel about you right now."

"So you're in the middle? Wow, thanks, that makes me feel so much better." Sarcasm dripped in his voice.

She glared at him. "There is no way you could possibly understand! You never had so many emotions bubbling up inside you that you can't tell which is which! You'll never understand..." She trailed off.

For a minute, he looked at her. She was looking toward the kissing couple again. The two hadn't even stop for air. What show offs. Mona's hair wasn't in her usual ponytail, it was long and loose. She looked beautiful like that...

Wait! Hold on! Was Raphael, the toughest guy around, falling for a girl? What! No! He couldn't possibly like her, could he?

Could he!?

He had gotten this feeling more than once, just the other day he blushed at the sight of her in a bathrobe, but that really mean...

No. No, no, no!

He sighed and put his arm around her, holding her close, blushing all the way.

He didn't like her, but he did care about her.

* * *

**Done! Yay! Again, thank you YAY Productions for reviewing! Here, have some ice cream! It'll keep you cool! *hands you ice cream* **

**Haha! Review!**


	3. His

**This is when my spelling skills show. D:**

* * *

Raphael Hamato looked at the tiny bundle in his arms. The little girl was beautiful in every way. It had took nine months and 12 more hours to finally hold her in his arms, and it was worth it. Stephanie. That was what they named her. He looked at his wife, who was snoring away, oblivious to everything around her. He simply chuckled, and looked back at the tiny baby in his arms.

His brothers and adoptive father hadn't got a chance to see her, except for Donnie, and that was because he was the doctor. And right now, he wasn't ready to give up this little girl to his brothers. While Leo had a child of his own, Mikey did not, and he feared that he would hold her wrong. After all, he _was _hyper. Mikey would probably bounce her too much.

Funny, he never thought he would be a father. Then again, he never thought he would go topside, or fight alien robots, or meet a mutant girl similar to him. Never did he think that he would fall in love.

He held the little girl close to him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," He whispered.

The tiny baby opened her eyes and giggled. She reached her arms out toward her father.

Raphael chuckled.

He would stay true to his words, he won't let anyone hurt Stephanie.

After all, this baby was his.

* * *

**Gah! This is short! But I wanted to get it done before I left for vacation!**

**Got a new story up! It's called 'The Dark Prince'. Be sure to read it! I might include Mona in it.**

**Cookies are nice. Reviews are even nicer.**


End file.
